


A New Face

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Rose meets her little brother.





	A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Tears @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)**rhr100**

Ron leaned over the tiny bed with his daughter to show her the new baby.

Rose reached out her hand and brushed her fingers against the cheek of the tiny, sleeping boy, before turning to smile at her mum.

Hermione sat watching them from the bed in the centre of the hospital room, tears streaming down her face.

"Mummy sad," Rosie whispered to Ron, her lip quivering.

"No, sweetheart," Ron answered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and lacing his wife's fingers with his own. "These are happy tears."


End file.
